


bad eggs and bruises

by tseri



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Other, warning: swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tseri/pseuds/tseri
Summary: what do you get when you put two boys and an egg together?a fuckin' mess.





	1. Chapter 1

(1)

You’d think someone would have the decency to stick around after you cover for them. Like in his first year of high school, when he got detention for helping Terry sneak into class, and Terry was waiting outside of detention, waving some snacks in the air for him. It was an unspoken rule. You help him, he helps you.

But this kid was just  _gone_.

Brian had seen the exchange from his seat on the motorcycle game (shit, he could’ve gotten that high score if he hadn’t gotten distracted). The boy from his class had been sitting at the same arcade game since Brian had gotten here. Then a greasy old man had come up up, dressed in a gold chain far too small for his neck and a white shirt stained with brown and sweat. His nose crinkled at the smell of cigarettes just from looking at him. A man baby, Brian thought, imagining him in a bonnet and diapers, shaking his rattle in the air.

When the man raises his fist, Brian has grabbed his wrist in an instant. He’s biting his tongue, ready to tell the man off, tell him to do something better with his life, when he hears a creak behind him. He glances behind his shoulder, and his eyes sink when he notices the boy is leaving the arcade.

And so Brian, frozen in a state of disbelief, takes a fat, greasy hit from the old man instead.

 

This hurts bad, Brian thinks. He holds the left side of his face in his hand as he walks down the street, his tongue sticking out every now and then to clean the blood from from the corner of his mouth. He’s muttering about how he’ll kill the kid the next time he sees him when he turns the corner and stops.

The kid’s right there, sitting at a plastic table outside of the convenience store.

 _Fuck_ , Brian wants so badly to just pick up the plastic chair and hurl it at his pretty face, but all he can do is shake his head and take the seat across from him, an airy scoff leaving his mouth when the boy doesn’t even look at him.

Brian leans into the table, his eyes wide, and asks the boy if he had seen what happened back there. He knows he hadn’t, of course, and he points out how the boy had just deserted him, let him take a punch from some chummy old guy.

“You know, he smelled like ass,” Brian rants on. “I wish he punched my nose instead so I didn’t have to deal with that smell.” He stares at the other boy, expecting a response, but still there’s none, not even a look in the eyes. He just continues to sip his stupid milk through his stupid straw. He’s a man baby, too, he thinks.

Brian gives up now, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face with his hands. He groans when he presses a little too hard, and his cheek is burning. God, this hurts, he keeps moaning over and over again. His eyes are closed now as the pads of his fingers massage his tender cheek. Then he hears the scuff of clothes, and his eyes are open.

The kid isn’t that bad, Brian decides, but seriously? A fucking  _egg_?

 

Brian won’t admit it, but the egg isn’t that bad either. It’s cool against his face and is quite efficient in massaging the bruised skin. On top of that, it gets the other boy to finally show some expression.

His eyes crinkle, and he presses his lips together to hold back his smile, but it breaks through anyway.

Brian’s rubbing an egg on his face, and he is loving it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brain is like a hemorrhoid that's hard to get rid of.

(2)

Dowoon is used to fangirls following him around in school, but they all pale in comparison to this boy. Dowoon had been walking in the hallway, earphones shoved in his ears, when a hand on his shoulder turned him around to meet the boy from before. He has short black hair, cat eyes, and under his unbuttoned uniform he wears a black t-shirt with a blue cartoon bear.

"Yah, didn't you hear me yelling?" the boy asks him with a frown, and suddenly Dowoon is aware of the frown on his face, the way his eyes have turned into slits, and the purple that shatters his perfect skin in deep, dark splotches. The boy says something, but Dowoon is distracted trying to read the name on his uniform: Brian Kang.

The bell brings Dowoon back to reality, and he's off to class, leaving Brian to stand gaping in the hallway.

 

Dowoon is used to having eyes on him, but this time an unsettling feeling has filled Dowoon. He doesn't have to look back to know that Brian is sitting in the corner (he had watched him from the corner of his eye when he entered the classroom). He can feel the holes that Brian is boring into the back of his head, he can feel the tightness in his jaw and arms and shoulders and legs, all the way down to his toes, from being under his gaze.

Dowoon checks the clock, and only two minutes have passed.

An exasperated sigh from Brian releases all the tension in Dowoon's body (and garners a warning glance from the teacher) until the lunch bell rings.

 

As soon as the bell rings, Brian is standing in front of Dowoon before he can even stand up. The usual giggling of Dowoon's three fangirls is replaced with worried murmurs as Brian stands before the boy, simply staring at him. After a moment, Brian's eyes snap up, and the girls jump back in surprise.

"Yah," Brian calls out. He gestures to his bruise and continues, jutting his chin out. "Do you see this? Some old fart could have ruined Dowoon's pretty face, but I saved him!" His accusatory glare shifts towards the boy who sits placidly in his seat. "And he won't even _talk_ to me!"

"That's a load of bullshit," one of the girls answers back with a snicker. Brian's eyes flash with anger and he's striding around Dowoon's desk to come toe to toe with the girl and takes a jab at her smeared makeup, prompting the other two girls to jump up in defense. It's almost comical, Dowoon thinks, watching the girls have to strain their neck, have to stand on their toes to even meet Brian's eyes. Dowoon pops his earphones in and makes his quiet escape right after Brian is called out for dressing like an elementary schooler.

 

The final bell rings, and Dowoon is relieved to see Brian rushing out of the classroom. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he packs his things in his bag, and it stays there until he reaches the middle of the hallway. Then he hears a slam of a door and a frantic voice.

"Did Dowoon leave yet?" Dowoon's head snaps in the direction of the voice, and immediately, the two make eye contact.

Then he bolts.

 

Dowoon ignores Brian's insistent calling, he ignores the teacher yelling at them to slow down, and he ignores the burning in his legs when he's made it halfway across campus. He's pumping his legs as fast as he can, but he can hear Brian's voice coming closer and closer until he can start to feel the graze of his fingers on the back of shirt, and then Brian finally reaches just far enough, and they crash tumble hard into the ground, skin meeting concrete and limbs tumbling over each other.

They both let out groans. Dowoon's face scrunches up in pain, and he's pawing around the ground, trying to reorient himself, but Brian intervenes. He keeps patting Dowoon's arms when they come up, trying to keep him in place. He's trying to say something, Dowoon can tell, but all he can get out are airy, incoherent screams.

In the end, they both just lay there, heads thrown back, squinting at the sun until a teacher comes and, with a loud sigh, assigns them both to detention.

Dowoon can only shut his eyes tighter, mourning over how he'll be missing the new episode of his favorite show tomorrow.


End file.
